Something 'Bout a Woman
by masonangel
Summary: Steffanie and Pagag DO eventually fall in love. This is what happens when he goes back to the 21st century with her. Set right after the wedding. Oneshot Songfic.


**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis Shoes by Chris Heimerdinger or the song "Something 'Bout a Woman" by Lady Antebellum.**

**Pagag's POV**

The light of the rising sun slipped through the curtains and shone on the sheets beside me. I turned over and found myself alone. I stretched my arms over my head, blinking to adjust my eyes. I sat up, the sunlight beginning to warm my bare chest. I grabbed my shirt from the side table. Dressing quickly, I walked down the carpeted stairs to the kitchen.

I could smell the hot pancakes before I got there. I could also hear the sizzling of bacon on the frying pan. Turning in the doorway, I leaned on the frame, crossing my arms over my chest.

Her hips swayed in time with a song she was humming. Upon listening more closely, I realized it was the first song we'd danced to at our reception yesterday. She had grabbed one of my tee shirts from the top of the suitcase on the dresser. It was big on her; it went down past her hips. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

Steffanie spun around quite gracefully and then stopped mid-spin when she saw me. Her hair fell over her eyes and a smile lit up her entire face. She held a mug in her hands, the hot chocolate steaming in it.

_Well there's something 'bout a woman with my tee shirt on; Hair in her eyes and no make-up on; Standing there smiling with my coffee cup; Yeah there's something 'bout a woman that's easy to love_

_Yeah there's something 'bout a woman that's a clear blue sky; Ain't found nothing better that'll get you high; You're the colors of the sun at the end of the day; Yeah there's something 'bout a woman that makes you feel that way_

"Good morning." Her voice was sweet as she greeted me. She strode over to me and handed me the mug. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Time slowed as we stood there, trying desperately to control our emotions.

"Mmm, breakfast smalls delicious." I whispered into her hair. She giggled quietly and looked up into my eyes. I let Steff go and went to flip the pancakes on the skillet. We stood side by side as she rinsed the spatula and I buttered the pancakes.

We ate a big breakfast, my eyes rarely leaving my brand new wife. Her beauty was unsurpassed by any other woman I knew. Each time I regarded her, my heart skipped a beat.

_She's like fire on the mountain; Like some kind of heaven that's pouring down on me; She's a child, she's a lady; She's got everything that I could ever need; Yeah, there's something 'bout a woman indeed_

Steff was quiet while she was eating, but when she was done, she stood and winked at me, daring me and leading me on. So I stood after her and when she turned her back on me to put her dishes in the sink, I wrapped my arms around her waist. I lifted her effortlessly off the ground.

Steffanie laughed, her giggles the sound of pealing bells. I put one hand under her knees and the other under her shoulders and hugged her to my chest. Leaning down to kiss her softly, I suggested we finish cleaning up before starting the day.

"All right. You can finish the dishes and I'll wait upstairs in the bedroom." She smirked and hopped agilely from my arms. She strode out of the kitchen, swishing her hips teasingly.

I managed to load the dishes into the dishwasher and turn it on before following her and carrying her the rest of the way upstairs.

6 months after the wedding

_Yeah there's something 'bout a woman when she gets fixed up; Slips a red dress on and her eyes light up; I love to watch her walking from across the room; Yeah there's something 'bout a woman and the way she moves me, she moves me, oh, she moves me_

I walked into the room and saw that Steffanie wasn't quite ready yet. She couldn't reach the zipper on the back of her dress.

I strode up behind her and put my hands on her back. I zipped up the dress and then began to rub small, soothing circles at the base of her spine.

"Oh, that feels sooo good." Her hands came back to hold my fingers. She sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"I'm sorry you're in so much pain," I whispered right into her ear. "But you look as gorgeous as ever." Wrapping my arms around her, I turned us both toward the long mirror on the closet door. I rested my hands on the bump of her stomach.

"Really?" she asked. Her face lit up, her eyes bluer than the sky on a cloudless day.

"Absolutely." I kissed the back of her neck and then slowly started to sway back and forth, holding my wife tightly against me. "Are you almost ready to go?"

Steff nodded, her golden hair soft on my cheek. I kissed her cheek and left so she could finish getting ready.

I waited at the kitchen table, thinking back on our first six months as a married couple. We'd decided during those first weeks that we wanted kids. We'd prayed and fasted about it and both received the answer that prompted us to start right away.

Steff came home a month later with a bunch of books and an extra car seat her mom thought we could use.

I heard the stairs creak and was pulled from my reverie by the sight of a beautiful woman. Her hips still swayed with her pace. Her baby bump was very prominent under her dress. I don't think that any woman could be as beautiful as my Steffanie was with a baby bump. She was the epitome of gorgeous, her hand on her stomach.

_She's like fire on the mountain; Like some kind of heaven that's pouring down on me; She's a child, she's a lady; She's got everything that I could ever need; Yeah, there's something 'bout a woman indeed_

At her parents' house for the party, Steffanie sat between me and her brother. Harry was holding his two-year-old daughter Meredith, who was giggling at him. Steffanie leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Just think," she whispered. "In a couple months, that'll be us."

I kissed her head, smiling to myself and thinking of how much I was anticipating having a baby of our own.

_She moves me, she moves me, oh, she moves me_

_She's like fire on the mountain; Like some kind of heaven that's pouring down on me; She's a child, she's a lady; She's got everything that I could ever need; Yeah, there's something 'bout a woman indeed_

12 months after the wedding

I turned on the radio, not really liking the silence of the car. I usually had Steffanie riding beside me, but she was already home. All I could think was that I was so late and that Steff was going to kill me. My boss had kept me back to be interviewed for a higher position, but I don't think that even the news of my promotion would quell her irritation.

While I was driving, I had the opportunity to look back on everything that had happened since that eventful day in the Salt Lake City temple. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how beautiful she looked in her perfectly white dress. Then watching Steff as her bump grew bigger and bigger. And then standing beside her exactly two months ago, watching in awe as she took our baby boy from the arms of a doctor in a tiny hospital room.

I didn't realize it but I'd already turned onto our road. I drove toward the darkening cul-de-sac and turned into our driveway. Grabbing my briefcase from the passenger seat, I fished my keys out of my pocket. As quietly as possible, I unlocked our door and slipped into the front room. The house was quiet and most of the lights were off. _She must already be upstairs_, I thought.

I set down my work things and loosened my tie. Slipping off my jacket, I climbed the stairs, but stopped when I heard her talking quietly.

I walked toward the bedroom and realized that Steff was singing. It was the same song I'd complimented her on years ago when I'd first heard her singing to the Lamanite children. I carefully opened the door and saw that Steff was sitting in the rocking chair.

She looked amazing. Her hair was a mess and she'd washed off her make-up, yet as she held baby Jared in her arms, she looked like an angel. She held our son close, Jared hiccupping once in a while. She continued to sing to him as I entered the room. She glanced up at me and I strode over to the chair.

I looked over her shoulder at our son, our miracle, and one thought came to my mind.

_Yeah there's something 'bout a woman that makes me still; There's something 'bout a woman that always will_


End file.
